One Day, Robots Will Cry
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: Look at Sasuke and Naruto as they live through their crazy lives. Song-fic, Based off the song One Day, Robots Will Cry by Cobra Starship. Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, Mpreg


**Leo: **I was listening to my fave band ever: Cobra Starship, and when this song came on... you can say inspiration hit me.

**Inspiration:** You bet I did! The oprotunity was too much to pass up!

**Leo:** You're lucky I have tolerance and that I don't let Usagi out.

**Inspiration:** Fuck you.

**Leo:** Che, you wish girly-girl.

**Inspiration:** But I'm a man!

**Leo:** Oh, well here's the-

**Disclaimer: Leo Vulpes does not own Naruto, or this wonderful song! If she did... the world would come to an end.**

**Dedication: To... Landiddy (the author of Memories and Lies) for in her fic, they got me hooked on Cobra Starship! Luffles!**

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One Day, Robots Will Cry

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tan hands roamed expanses of pale skin, groping at everything they could grab hold of. Teeth clashed in earth shattering quakes, tongues dancing in fiery passion. Lips smacked as the pair pulled apart. Smoldering black eyes staring into endless blue ones. A simple peck was laid upon the lips before the shorter laid his head on the exposed chest. Whiskered cheeks pulling a soft grin onto a face with pale hands brushing through golden locks. Two names spoken in whispers, repeated over and over as if to assure the other would not disappear.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

Proof of passion, gentle words shared.

_This won't hurt more than a pinch_

_So just pour a drink_

_Let's talk it over_

_I'm back after all these years_

_Don't be afraid my dear_

_Now I'm older_

_Cause people change, can't you see my eyes_

_Are they not the same after the lies_

_I know I'm like a machine_

_But I still have dreams_

Sasuke glanced down at the jittery blonde girl at his feet. Her black eyes gleaming with that hint of 'If I don't get what I want right now, I shall use katon and possibly burn the house down.' He shook his head and she went scampering off. He looked to the table to find the eldest raven haired boy teaching his younger raven haired siblings and blonde haired sibling. His bright blue eyes dancing as he shared knowledge. Purple, blue, and black questioned the answers they had, only to be approved as their older brother nodded a yes.

Naruto hobbled in, his stomach swollen with another one on the way. The baby crying from upstairs made Sasuke chuckle, setting down his pan to go attend to the crier. As he walked the stairs, he thought of his family.

'Naruto, Akira, Akihito, Kazuo-Itachi, Umeko-Mikoto, Toriko-Minato, Sakoto-Kushina, Kotoko, and another one on the way.'

Once he got to the room, he smiled as long raven hair with streaks of red hit the floor, and one gold and one black eye quieted the crying child. His niece ran a pale hand over the crier's head in an attempt to sooth him, singing a soft lullaby.

'And of course- Nira.'

_I know one day we will…_

_Sleep for days_

_Come over, come over_

_I won't make the same mistakes_

_Come over, come over_

_I'm dying not to hurt you_

_In our dreams_

_We can be complete_

_Again_

"I won't come back." Sasuke stated sternly, this was about the millionth time the blonde had attempted to get him back.

Naruto's blue eyes gleamed with what he thought was broken heartedness for a second before blinking away unseen tears. "I'm practically begging you, come home!" He shouted.

Sasuke just stared impassively at the blonde, his own eyes betraying him. "One condition." Now he wanted to cut out his own tongue for the mutiny against his will.

"Anything."

In a flurry of movement, Sasuke was standing right in front of the smaller male, his pale hand grasping the tan chin in a soft but firm grip. "You belong to me."

Pale lips crashed against tan ones, smirking inwardly at the response from the kitsune.

_When you were young you kept a list_

_Of the things you missed_

_As you got older_

_I've known you in every life I've lived_

_Yeah I'm still a kid_

_Even though I'm colder_

_When you were a child_

_I was lost in wild_

_But you built a home for me in cold_

_I was born in the cold_

_Turn up the heat_

Tears fell down pale cheeks as he stared at the headstones. A bundle with a little girl in his arms. Tan arms wrapped around him in comfort, soothing words whispered into his back, kisses laid upon his neck gently.

The headstones were causing pain.

"Here lies Uchiha Itachi- Father, Lover, Son, Brother. Next to him lies Kyuubi no Yoko- Mother, Lover, Companion." Naruto whispered into his husbands back. The demon had long been expelled from his body, leaving behind some effects which he couldn't get rid of, and taking a body of his own. He had gone out and sought out Itachi, who had captured him at first, but fell in love and helped with the downfall of the Akatsuki before dying in his path. Kyuubi was smitten with sorrow, committing suicide at his memorial service, leaving a tiny baby girl alone to her uncle.

_I know one day we will…_

_Sleep for days_

_Come over, come over_

_I won't make the same mistakes_

_Come over, come over_

_I'm dying not to hurt you_

_In our dreams_

_We can be complete_

_If we go to sleep_

_We can wake up home_

_Again_

Naruto nudged the body with his foot. And poked it, and even called Nira in to try to annoy the fuck out of him… nothing was working. Those words… those words had left the Uchiha a puddle on the floor, where Tsunade was now trying to kick the shit out of him for no apparent reason at all.

When he did wake up, he was sure it was all a dream. "Okay, so now, what's wrong with Naruto?"

"He's pregnant."

And there went the Uchiha puddle… again.

"Naru-nii-kun… is Sasu-tousan okay?" Nira asked, her mismatched eyes glancing worriedly at each of her parental figures.

"Oh look he's up again. I think he was just in shock from hearing that Naruto was pregnant." THUMP!! "Oops… me and my big mouth." Tsunade feigned innocently.

_Sleep for days_

_Come over, come over_

_I won't make the same mistakes_

_Come over, come over_

_I'm dying not to hurt you_

"Sasuke… why do you keep avoiding me!?" Naruto cried out, slamming his hands on the floor as tears raced down his cheeks. "Do you not want me any more?... Answer me you heartless fucking bastard!"

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde crying mass, moving swiftly over to the blue eyed beauty and picking him up off the floor, teleporting them to atop the Yondaime's head carved in the stone. "I was getting this ready." He stated, motioning his hand towards the largely arranged picnic. "I was running errands all week to bribe Sakura into watching Nira… her and Ino are devils." He stated.

Naruto smiled, apologizing to his raven before enjoying the picnic with him. Food was eaten, shared, and licked off others' faces. Steals through kisses for the last bite or even a bite last or first, even the middle, were made.

It was over, food was consumed, drinks half empty, but Sasuke was far from over.

The Uchiha got down on one knee in front of his blonde, holding out a black velvet box. Flipping it open, it showed a silver band with five small diamonds embedded in it. "Naru-chan… I made a deal with you a while back. One that got me to stay here- with you- even though I would have done it anyways. It said: You belong to me. I love you, at first it was just infatuation, but I can't stay apart from you. Nira loves you as well, but never as much as I did, do, and will. I'm asking… Uzumaki Naruto, will you take my name, and marry me?"

And Naruto fainted… only to mumble a yes before hitting the ground.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. And he fainted as well.

When both parties woke up, there were loads of moans, sighs, and screams of pleasure from Hokage mountain. And The next day, Tsunade told Naruto who his father was, making the blonde come to the realization- they had sex on his dad's head. Ew. But yay, he's engaged!

_Sleep for days_

_Come over, come over_

_I won't make the same mistakes_

_Come over, come over_

_I'm dying not to hurt you_

_In our dreams_

_We can be complete_

_If we go to sleep_

_We can wake up home_

_Again_

Sasuke woke up, glancing at the relieved tan face which looked angelic in the morning sun. He reached up and laced his hand with Naruto's stray one, and closed his eyes, listening to Nira telling Umeko a tale in the child's room.

"…One day, robots will cry."


End file.
